Data replication is a process to copy data from a source storage system to a target storage system. For example, the data may correspond to a volume of data that is present at the source storage system and is transmitted to the target storage system for storage at the target storage system. The volume may be represented by multiple snapshots that represent data of the volume at a particular point in time. To replicate a volume that is represented by multiple snapshots, each of the snapshots from the source storage system may be transmitted to the target storage system and subsequently stored at the target storage system.